Just cherry blossoms
by twixCRacker551
Summary: without the konoha's sweet cherry blossom's light shining in the village, konoha turns out to be cold and sadness surrounds the little village, memories of haruno sakura, Sakura's death...


**Hey, this is a sakura's death one-shot and it's about konoha 12's memories with sakura, i don't know why i got the feeling of making this, i got inspired by the song "the a team" by ed sheeran. anyways! R&R please :)**

* * *

><p>The day after a certain kunoichi's death had come, everyone was getting ready to go to the funeral of their cherry blossom..."<em>Sakura-chan...why? why did it have to be you? it must'en be me...not you."<em> thought the blonde integrant of team 7.

He was heading to his deceased best friend's funeral.

* * *

><p>Tears were falling down her cheeks..."<em>Sakura-san...arigato."<em>

_"Hinata, why are you always so shy around people?" asked the pinknette._

_"I-i don't k-know, Sakura-s-san." stuttered the shy pearl eyed._

_"Hinata..." Sakura layed her hand on the shy girl's shoulder."Don't be afraid to show the world who you really are, always be you, and always stay strong, don't never let people change you, be more confident in yourself." She offered the raven girl a sincere smile._

* * *

><p>The godaime tried to hide her tears, but eventually failed...tears rolling down.<p>

_"Remember Sakura, what does a medic ninja do?" asked her shishou._

_"Hai, shisou! A medic ninja can't fight with the enemy,they can't by any circunstance get injured, they must stay back and help them in other ways, like healing wounds." Answered clever the pinknette._

_"Wrong!" Corrected the sannin."Yes, a ninja should not get injured, but that doesn't mean you can't fight the enemy, the key is...to find there weak spot." those were the words of wisdom words of the hokage._

_"Weak spot..." she memorized. "Yes, there weak spot." the sannin felt warm arms embracing her into a warm and kind hug offered from her student. "Arigato, shishou."_

* * *

><p>He was contemplating his old friend's picture...her warm smile, cheerful eyes...that was enough to make him let a simple tear fall.<p>

_"Wow, Akamaru sure have gotten stronger!" said the kunoichi._

_"Heh, well how wouldn't he if he's just as his owner." added the Inuzuka._

_"Haha, yeah right, like that's really truth hahaha." teased Sakura._

_"Not funny!"_

_"Just kidding dude, you've gotten stronger to Kiba." said with a grin Haruno._

* * *

><p>Yes, he was sad, but his man pride does not allow him to let a simple tear come out."<em>Ahh, Sakura."<em>

"_So, you're next, kid." ordered her now sensei._

_"Hai! My name is Haruno Sakura, i'm 13 and my dream is to become Hokage!"_

_'Hmm... interesting.' thought Kakashi._

* * *

><p>'No, no, this can't be happening!' thought the taijutsu user.<p>

_"Lee? how are you feeling now?" asked worriedly the jade eyed girl._

_"W-Why are you here, Sakura-san? Shouldn't you be taking care of sasuke who's now unconscious?" Asked lee confused by the sweet pinknette's presence._

_"That doesn't mean i don't care about you." She leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek."After all, you must protect the one's you care of." he smiled at that._

* * *

><p>Naruto was crying and sobbing in his best friend's coffin covered with flowers and a picture of her. "Sakura-chan...i promise you i will be hokage no matter what." Said between sobs the empty blonde. He looked at her picture, he stared at her warm and unique smile of hers, it broked him to realize he will never see that smile again until he dies. "I promise, this is my new way of a ninja."<p>

_"NARUTO! WATCH OUT!" the next thing the blonde saw was his pink haired teammate shielding him, while drips of blood came out her mouth. He looked down, she got stabbed on her most vital organ, heart. "Naruto...listen carefully, please" requested the dying kunoichi. "H-hai." said Naruto in agreement. "Now that i know i won't be able to make my wish of being hokage come true...please help me atleast making my last wish come true..."begged a dying Sakura. "Y-yes Sakura-chan, whatever to make you h-happy!" said the nervious Naruto. "Please...become...hokage...and protect the loving village...with...your'e...life..."with that said, Sakura started coughing up blood, and she layed on the ground. "S...SAKURA-CHAN!" that was enough to make Naruto go kyubi on them. Naruto came to Sakura, and turned her to see that...she died...with a smile...that smile that all the people loved._

* * *

><p>And there cherry blossom faded away, as same as the happiness in Konoha. Now the cherry blossoms had no meaning...they were...just cherry blossoms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, i know it was sad :'( please R&amp;R i really wanna know your opinion of this story to know if i have something for this k? see ya :P<strong>


End file.
